learn_to_fly_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Boosts
to boost mouseclick The Brick: Obtained by entering the code ThisIsAnAwesomeCode. Mostly useless except for stabilizing the craft when playing payload mode. Description may contain disturbing aspects. Auxiliary Boosters: Part of the Starter set. They are essentially extra rockets. However, they are pretty terrible. Pressurized Gas: Part of the Starter set. This boost can only be fired once, and once fired, will use all its fuel. Pretty powerful, really light, and really cheap. Propellers: Comes out of a card pack. They have tons of fuel, but are extremely weak. Fins: Part of the Starter set. They don't actually boost, they just increase maneuverability, increase top speed, and reduce the effect of wind. Spin Booster: Part of the Starter set. They are only used for better maneuverability. These are the only means of control for the Spearhead body. Fuel Canister: Come out of a card pack. They boost fuel based off of base fuel. However, as you upgrade it, the canister gets heavier. Repeller: Part of the Starter set. They don't actually repel objects; they just reduce the impact caused by hitting the object. Mini Helpers: Part of the Starter set. Mini Helpers is just a multitude of baby penguins equipped with rockets to boost you. Shields: They destroy a number of objects you hit based on how you upgrade them. However, it gets heavier with more upgrades, adding to its already colossal weight. They are obtained by way of the Black Market. Money Turbine: Come out of a card pack. They increase your money multiplier based on how you upgrade them. They do assist with flight just a bit. Multi Rockets: Part of the Starter set. Just a more powerful version of the Mini Helpers. Dark Matter: Come out of a card pack. They decrease your weight by way of division. Useful with extremely heavy spacecraft. Bug Drive: Come out of a card pack. They are the only boost that can self-replenish fuel. However, even with this, it is still impossible to achieve infinite flight because with each use, the drive will charge slower and slower. Multi Jumps: Come out of a card pack. They are a slightly altered version of the Sonic Drive. Steam Booster: Come out of a card pack. The boost power varies based on how much energy you choose to discharge at once. Tends to be really strong. Rocket Boost: Come out of a card pack. They are best for light and fast spacecraft. F1 Bell Nozzle: Part of the Starter set. They have terrible fuel, but are pretty useful for heavy vehicles. The Omega Brick: One of the Six Omega Parts. It is the most useful item I can think of off of the top of my head when it comes to PAYLOAD. Whatever it weighs, it negates the weight from payload, say at level four it weighs 125, it gets rid of 125 off of whatever weight you are doing for payload (obviously can't go in the negatives), at 150 is where you want to stop as the max payload is 150, but it doesn't make it 0 as it's payload, it's under 10 ish. At Max Level +30, they weigh one thousand pounds, which is basically useless to do. It's impractical for any other mode. The Omega Boost: One of the Six Omega Parts. It has the lowest fuel out of the three Omega thrusters, but has by far the best boost.